As a motor examination system for examining an operating performance of a motor that is used in an electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), as shown in Patent Document 1, what is considered is to mechanically connect the motor used in the EV or HEV with a dynamometer, which is a power absorption part, to measure a torque generated by the motor, thereby measuring, for example, an output torque of the motor. This examination system is provided with a power supply for supplying electric power to the dynamometer and another power supply for driving the motor.
Whereas, as a battery examination system for examining charge and discharge of a battery which is mounted on the EV or HEV, as shown in Patent Document 2, what is considered is to calculate a state of charge (SOC) based on battery information, including a temperature, voltage, and current of the battery, and control a charge and discharge device based on the state of charge data to uniformly maintain the state of charge of the battery. This examination system is provided with a battery power supply for charging and discharging the battery.
Conventionally, in order to perform both the examination of the motor for the EV or HEV and the charge and discharge of the battery for the EV or HEV, it is necessary to use both the motor examination system and the battery charge and discharge system.
However, if both the motor examination system and the battery charge and discharge system are used, it is necessary to provide the power supplies for the respective systems, as described above and, thus, increasing equipment cost as well as increasing the installation space. Moreover, in recent years, in order to imitate a state where both the motor and the battery are actually mounted on the EV or HEV to allow the whole EV or HEV performance to be inspected, it has been coming to install both the motor examination system and the battery charge and discharge system.